Boys Always Go for the Rotten Apples
by IHKF
Summary: He couldn't love me..." Came from the pillow. "He just...couldn't...love me." Cathy thought about that for a minuet. What reason did Danny have to not love her?


I saw this little chain mail and I fell in love with it because it's so true! It happens all the time if you really look around! It's always the girl that wear mini-skirts without leggings that get asked out, isn't it? XD

I'm still in the DannyxCathy mood right now so...yeah XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHAIN MAIL! I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB EITHER!

Okay, so now here's a little friendshipish lovey dovy one-shot! ^^

* * *

Cathy Smith stared at the school newspaper in disbelif. how could Wendy actually be interested in Danny now? The headline of the school newspaper had the heading 'School Jock Dates Our Own Wendy!' Cathy scanned the pages for any sign of sarcasam but all the backwards insults she could find were actually complementing the couple! She just couldn't understand why all of the sudden wendy had bulit this sudden interest in her friend-*Cough* crush *Cough*.

Never in her life had Cathy felt more down as she did that day. The whole school had been filled with gossip on Danny and Wendy, Sam going on to her about how Danny should have noticed her (Cathy's) feelings, and Chris re-reading the newspaper over, and over, and over, once more, then again. Sigh, what she would give for Danny to just outright tell her that it was all a lie, that he wishes it were true. Maybe even somebody waking her up! Maybe just maybe this was a bad dream, she had eatn too many marshmellows and had a nightmare. Unfourtanetly, no. It was not a nightmare, nor was it a lie. Everytime the MBC had tried to speak with Danny, he would say 'Hold that thought!' or, 'Sorry, can't talk right now! Wendy needs me!'

Opening the door that seperated her home from the outside world that seemed to hate her, she took a few steps inside to see it was dark. _Grandpa's out... _She thought, shutting the door behind her. The sounds of her shoes slammed against the staircase as she slumpped upwards.

"The weather in singletown is going to increasingly get better-" CAthy pushed the power button on her remote, turning the TV off. The blonde laid on the bed, watching the black screen. Looking up at the clock she moaned and twisted to the other side, facing away from the television. Twisting her head up in direction of the clock, she raised an eyebrow. It had only been three minutes sense she was home. She groaned now and twisted to her right once more, her face being barried into the pillows. _It's not fair...It's just not fair! _Cathy screamed into her pillow as soon as she felt tears stream down her rosy cheeks.

The muffled screaming soon turned into muffled cries. "He couldn't love me..." Came from the pillow. "He just...couldn't...love me." Cathy thought about that for a minuet. wHat reason did Danny have to not love her? She started to compare herself to Wendy, thinking of everything possible. _First of all, Wendy has such bouncy hair..._ As this thought struck her, she sat up. _Maybe it's my hair he dosn't like... _She pulled a strand of her straight, blonde hair in front of her face. _My hair's so plain and borring...her's is probably so soft and fun. _Don't even ask me how hair can be fun, because I really don't know! Cathy glared at the strand and flung it behind her head.

_He has to have more of a reason than __**that **__to not love me... _She leaned backwards into the end bed post. _Wendy dresses so well...maybe it's my clothes that he dosn't like. _Just as Cathy had tugged on her hair, she tugged on her sweater and looked down at it. "Of course..." she hissed, glancing at her wardrobe from her bed. "I'm dressed in something that's probably concidered stylish only on MY planet. It's probably last season here..." These two answers still didn't satisfy her though, as she thought deeper.

_Maybe it's my personality... _She asked herself. _Wendy is so cool and collected like he is, maybe I'm too bubbly! _Cathy instantly sat up from her spot. _Does he hang out with me JUST because we're teammates? _She shook the thought out of her mind. _No, Cathy, you're reading too much into this! That just may be why he dosn't like you! _The rhapsodian whimpered silently at that and curled up her legs to her chest. What was she to do...? _That's it...he won't love you, he dosn't love you, you're not good enough for him! All you will ever be is his fri-_

**BING!**

Cathy gasped and stuck her head out from her knees. Turning her head, she saw that the computer was on, and she had one new message!

Cathy raced up from her bed over to her computer, taking a hold of the mouse.

_Please be from Danny, please be from Danny, please be from-_

It was from Sam.

Cathy sighed and whimpered at the email and read it's title. _Girls are like Apples... _She rose an eyebrow curiously and double clicked the message.

_**Dear Cathy,**_

_**I know how upset you are but I found something that just might cheer you up!**_

_**Girls  
are like  
apples on best ones are  
at the top of the  
boys dont want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree**_

Cathy watched the message carefully, afraid if she looked away it would fly out her bedroom window, never to be seen again. at the bottom, the email read:

_**Danny just wasn't one of those boys brave enough to climb to the top of the tree. You'll find the right guy one day, Cathy. **_

Cathy continued to stare at the message, unable to process her feelings toward it. Cathy had finally reached her conclusion, Wendy was defenitly the apple at the bottom.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, so this dosn't end in DannyxCathy but there will be a sequal if you guys ask for one! ^^ PLEASE don't be angry at me for ending it like this!


End file.
